eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1581 (2 March 1998)
Synopsis George tells Annie he wants The Market Cellar to be totally above board, so she will need to get a gambling licence. She's annoyed and takes it out on Phil when they have a meeting about the rival protection gang. He asks what's rattled her, and she tells him about George, saying it's all his mother's fault. She adds that if he weren't her father she'd seriously consider arranging a little "accident" for him! Annie arranges two extra henchmen to accompany Conor and Phil that evening. Phil discusses the job, and surprisingly insists that they are not allowed to go in armed. They are reluctant to go in under these conditions but can't refuse the money, so agree. Ian's chippy has a serious problem - it's flooded with sewage, and it will be closed for days or weeks until the problem is resolved and all the current stock is ruined. Ian stands to lose a lot of money or even the business. Sanjay is back, with no news and feeling fed up. Michael and Susan move in, and argue immediately over Michael's suggestion that they plan her bedroom downstairs. She says she's fine at the moment, and only wants to do that when her disease progresses so that she is unable to use the stairs. Michael tells her about Matthew's mysterious girlfriend "Sandra". She quizzes Matthew after Michael has gone to work and it's immediately obvious that he's making it all up especially when he says they can't meet her because she's a strict Moslem from Newcastle, whose family have just converted. Then, totally unexpectedly, Michael's mother arrives, and proves exactly why she's been billed as the mother-in-law from hell. Matthew makes a hasty exit and Susan whispers to him to get his father back to the house immediately! When he does return, and finally gets rid of his mother, Susan tells him that Matthew was making the girl up. Michael says it's a bit worrying that he should go to those lengths. Julie explains to Nigel about the Bar Mitzvah, and invites him to come to the party afterwards. Gianni and Beppe drink with George in the Vic and discuss women, with Gianni telling a story about a womaniser who always lied to his women that he was a dodgy criminal, and they all loved it, but then he met a woman he really liked and told her the truth and took her to his boring home, and she dumped him for being too boring and ordinary. George isn't impressed but says he's sure there's a moral there somewhere. Ruth is in a bad mood because she thinks Conor's evening trip is a hot date because he is so cagey when talking about it. Nicole arrives and asks Ruth and Mark if they could keep in touch with Jessie after she comes back to live with her, because Jessie is so fond of them. Phil and Conor sit outside while the henchmen go in to meet the rival gang. They come back out saying that they can't do anything because they're not equipped, and they knew that just being able to threaten would be useless. Phil orders them to go back in but they, and Conor, all refuse. Phil goes in alone. Conor tries to talk him out of it, saying he won't wait around and he hopes Phil has the number of a good taxi to collect him when he comes out with his face smashed in. Terry wins some money on the horses, after taking Sanjay's advice. He then pesters Sanjay for his "system", and Sanjay says he loses just as much as everyone else, it was just a one-off. Terry spends it on drink and gets totally inebriated in the Vic, causing mayhem. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Annie Palmer – Nadia Sawalha *Conor Flaherty – Seán Gleeson *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans – Tony Caunter *Kathy Mitchell – Gillian Taylforth *Barry Evans – Shaun Williamson *Michael Rose – Russell Floyd *Susan Rose – Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose – Joe Absolom *Sanjay Kapoor – Deepak Verma *Ruth Fowler – Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler – Todd Carty *George Palmer – Paul Moriarty *Gianni di Marco – Marc Bannerman *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Nigel Bates – Paul Bradley *Terry Raymond – Gavin Richards *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Mary Flaherty – Melanie Clark Pullen *Ian Beale – Adam Woodyatt *Neelam Kapoor – Jamila Massey Guest cast *Nicole Moore – Sara Stephens *Jessie Moore – Chelsey Paden *Julie Haye – Karen Henthorn *Mrs. Rose – Norma Howard *Lee – Frank Boyce *Ryan – Peter Ferdinando *Environmental health officer – Michael Gould Locations *Turpin Road *29 Albert Square - Living room *Albert Square *The Market Cellar - Bar, backroom and office *Bridge Street Café *The Arches *Evans & Son - Office *Bridge Street *25 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *The Queen Victoria - Public *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Walford street Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,710,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1998 Episodes